neospacefandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Battle
In game date: May 16, 2346 Narrator: Kenoshi Players: Cleod Hunter, Baal Location: Cehria Summary: Cleod Hunter meets with his long lost brother, Baal, and they decide to settle a very old score. They choose the dead planet of Cehria as their battlefield, and after a long and epic battle Baal is ultimately defeated for good. Log: As some backstory... Cleod was one triplets. His eldest brother was Tyr and his second eldest was Baal. At a young age after a curse had changed them from human children into fox morphs, they were adopted by a cult of assassins and to follow a phrophecy of destruction, raised the three to be killers and taught them the infernalist arts. In the final stage of the test the three of them had undergone a ritual meant to bind a demon to each of their souls granting them immortality (And thus trasforming them into the demoic equivalent of a kitsune). The ritual had gone wrong; Cleod went insane and murdered Tyr and badly injured Baal, blinding his right eye before escaping and starting a rampage of death and destruction that lasted through the roman empire and into the spanish inquisition. Baal had been hunting him ever since, having lost 'track' of him in the early 19th century, until 2 years ago, when the demon inside of Cleod reawakened, and drew Baal to this event to follow... (at a bar in the Nepranexos station) Baal walks into the bar quietly, looking about the room and upon seeing Aya looks up from her glass, a little confused. "er, hi cleod....whos this?" Cleod_Hunter sits at a table, waiting patiently as heiro brings him a vanilla milkshake. He starts to reach for it as it's offered and he pauses not looking behind himself... Baal asks, "May I have a seat at the table, brother?" Aya stops chewing on her glass. brother? cleod had a brother? Cleod_Hunter remains still for several seconds, and his hand retracts from the offered milkshake. He nods softly to Heiro "Sake. For two." He says, a smile hinting at his lips. Heirofiend, who had been gaping at Baal, looks back at Cleod and nods heading back to the bar. Cleod glances to Aya before turning in his seat to look at Baal, a small smile different from his usual playing over his muzzle "What took you so long?" Baal moves around to the other side of the table and pulls out a chair, sitting down. "It's been a long search. Such a big galaxy. Just when I thought I had a trail it went cold....thought I had lost you altogether....but just recently, there you were." Aya leans back and chews on hr glass a bit more. she dosent really have "demon sence" but she know bad news when she sees it. somethinhg....aint right Cleod_Hunter leans back in his chair a little Heiro walking up to their table and setting down the sakes. He takes a few seconds gawking at Baal a little longer then heads back to the bar shaking his head in confusion. Cleod takes the two sake cups and centers them on the table neatly before looking up to his brother and saying "I've set up a nice little nook here. Things settling down. How are you?" Baal tilts his head, cracking a few bones in his neck, "It's been long and boring, really. Along my journey I've found a few places to stir up trouble, do deeds that will live on in infamy in history of a number of worlds. Besides that, it's just been deadly dull." Aya cocks her brow. It just didnt seem as calm as it looked. but she had nothing to support it. it just...there was this feeling in the air. it made her missing eye twitch. Cleod_Hunter nods gently to Baal, finger tracing along the lip of his small sake cup "I was beginning to hope that you were dead. But that was merely a daydream. But I see your little grudge hasn't died after all this time. But I think it suits you. What else would you be without that?" Baal nods, resting in his chair, hands on the table in front of him, "It's defined my existance....after a while one loses any sense one's self....anything that I've ever done or ever want to do, it all leads to just one thing.....my hands around your throat. Funny that." Aya blinks. that qualified as confermation. but something told her to keep out of it. maybe it was the weapons, or the tone, or the threats. no. no, it was that look in Cleods eye. Cleod_Hunter nods a little, lifting up his sake cup in a small toast "Shall we?" Baal takes the other cup and lifts it up in return, "Yes, we shall." Aya looks over to heiro. "do we...?" Cleod_Hunter nods to Baal and drinks his sake slowly, eyes not moving from his. He drinks his down and sets it on top of the table lifting it up and setting it down on the table. Heiro, who had been staring at the conversation, blinks and looks at Aya, shaking his head quickly. Cleod motions to the door "I have just the place in mind. After you..." Cleod_Hunter stands and follows him out finger held to his earpiece as he speaks quietly into it, then removes it and hands it to Robby as he heads out... Baal strolls out of the bar Baal has left. (in large bay) Baal approaches an odd, spherical ship that sits in the hagar on spidery struts Cleod_Hunter follows along without a sound. Baal raises his hand up to the ship and a hatch opens in the side Baal taps some controls on a very organic looking control console and asks, "So where is this world that you've chosen for us?" Cleod_Hunter smiles a little, "Nice little place with a view." He says, giving coordinates... Baal hmmms, and activates the ship's drive Baal touches a few controls as the ship streaks far away from Cha'Sha'tar IV and the ship jumps into hyperspace (Planet Cehria. Military Base) Baal says, "Looks suitable enough....you have good taste." Cleod_Hunter merely nods, thinking quietly... Necropolis glides down to the planet's surface, finding a decent place to touch down....it extends its landing gear and settles down to the ground Baal touches a few controls and powers down the ship and opens its hatch The cloudless sky fills with dust and sand as a hefty gust of wind kicks up. Cleod_Hunter steps out quietly, and walks quietly towards the west several paces, then turns to face Baal. Not much else is needed to be said now; both of them were there for the same purpose... Baal walks around, taking in the scenery for a moment, then turns to face his brother Cleod_Hunter starts to crouch down slowly crossing his arms over his chest and leaning forward, bracing himself... Baal steps back and raises one hand behind his back, uncoiling the chain from around his torso and twirling the weighted end A large dust storm covers part of the horizon. Cleod_Hunter crouches himself down lower, his ears perking at the sound of the approaching dust storm that starts to pass over the base like a tidal wave, and waits, studying his brother with an unflinching eye... The harsh desert sun beats down on the radioactive land, causing the ground to shimmer in heat waves. Baal twirls the chain more rapidly, wind blowing his hair wildly, the curved blade resting easily in his other hand Cleod_Hunter's foot twists a little as he prepares himself, counting down quietly in his mind. The second the dust cloud rises over them, he sprints forward, keeping his arms crossed and body crouched low, starting to close the 30 meter or so gap between them... Baal crouches forward and leaps into the air, unnaturally high, and hurls the weighted end of the chain down in the direction of Cleod Cleod_Hunter sees the form of Baal leap upwards and he skids to a stop, leaping backwards as the weighted end of the weapon smashes into the concrete sending bits of rock flying in every direction. He growls and crouches before he leaps upwards, arms uncrossing and wielding two kukris... Baal crosses his sickle in front of his chest to block the incoming attack Cleod_Hunter dives upwards at Baal, blades held crossed over his chest, the small curved edges of the kukris glimmering faintly in the dust storm. He closes the gap between Baal and himself, and spins himself backwards, the steel covered 'toe' of the boot aimed to kick upwards at the kitsune's face. Baal leans back quickly but his chin is nonetheless grazed by the steel toe; he backflips in the air and swings the sickle outward in a short horizontal arc Cleod_Hunter feels his toe connect Baal's body, his momentum continuing as he spins away from Baal, coat billowing, the sickle catches the bottom portion of his coat tearing from the wickedly sharp blade of the sickle, and he lets himself drop down, arms coming down in front of him palms out and holding his blades as he impacts with the ground, the hulk oh his form and the extra weight causing the cement beneath himself to split more chunks flying in everywhich direction. He drops a blade and rolls throwing a handful of spikes in Baal's direction before he springs to his feat and leaps high in the air towards the highway... Baal drops feet first towards the ground, raising his sickle high.....upon seeing the throwing spikes he twists in the air to dodge them, a couple of them grazing his jacket and a couple more glancing off of his chain, and he impacts on the ground slightly off mark, the ground buckling beneath him Cleod_Hunter takes a second to see the form of Baal crouched on the ground and sprints further away, heading onto the highway... (highway) Baal charges along the highway as quick as the wind itself, chain at the ready Cleod_Hunter runs right near the cliffline, following the road out of the dust storm and into a more clear area if 'clear' could be used to describe it, he runs west... Baal charges along the road, leaping side to side as he moves so his form is a blur Cleod_Hunter continues on his path westbound towards the city, frayed coat billowing behind himself. His face looks hard and intent with concentration under the harsh sunlight of this climate. He suddenly turns and changes his dorection towards the cityscape looming ominously in the distance... Baal snarls and flicks a wrist, throwing a small black sphere the size of a marble in Cleod's direction Cleod_Hunter doesn't hear the sound of the 'marble' that's thrown at him, and when it lands just behind himself it starts to explode outwards then suddenly changes directions, sucking everything around it towards where it landed. Cleod finds himself caught off guard and makes a sound of surprise as he loses his balance and lands on his chest, beingquickly dragged towards the impact. He grunts and throws his arm holding the second kukri forward driving it into the ground. It drags along unable to hold his weight though slows him down enough to regain his footing and brace against the implosion... ( the implosion lasts only for a second, buying enough time for Baal to charge forward and swing the weighted end of his chain at Cleod ) Cleod_Hunter, still regaining his wits about himself takes the full brunt of the weighted chain and lets out another loud grunt as he's set on his side sprawling out... Baal grins fiercly as Cleod goes down and rushes forward, sickle raised to strike Cleod_Hunter stays laid down long enough to formulate a plan as he hears the approaching steps of Baal charging towards him. He suddenly turns, arm flexing so a dagger pops into his left hand, which he thrusts at Baal's leg with a twisting motion... Baal is taken by surprise and takes the dagger to the hilt in his leg....he stumbles forward off balance but rolls into it, lunging over Cleod and rolling to a crouch a few meters away Cleod_Hunter rises quickly to a crouch facing his brother, and breathing heavily. That last ordeal knocked the wind out of him. He watches Baal, a faint blackness swimming through his eyes before it goes away... Baal tilts his head as he whirls his chain about him...seeing the blackness in Cleod's eyes, "Losing control, are you? Now when's the last time you let that happen?" Cleod_Hunter's lips curl up in a small smile "I have more control than you believe brother. Don't underestimate me." He says, his hands resting on the dried trunk of a long dead tree half buried in the ground as he starting to catch his breath... Baal grins sadistically, "So you've settled down, have you? You have the smell of a female on you.....children, even?" he laughs, "So how long before you stop pretending to be a family man and gut them? Cleod_Hunter smirks quietly "When you decide to get a hair cut." He says his tails flicking to and fro lazily... Baal chuckles, whirling the chain about, "You know it will happen eventually...even if you survive this you can't keep your true nature supressed forever....you will betray those that you love and you will devour them." Cleod_Hunter smiles, another small glint of blackness flowing through his eyes and he says "There are two clear differences between us Baal. You work with your demon. I own mine." His last words sounding amused. By now the appearance of the wood would be apparent and spreading through the trunk, the iron-like wood starting to turn a more ashen color. From within the sound of humming starts to grow "And unlike you...my demon knows the inevitable." Baal snarls and slams his chain onto the ground, causing the earth to tremble in a wave, spreading forward from the point of impact Cleod_Hunter lowers himself down and leaps high into the air, his power not having enough time to weaken the wood enough to make it crumble, though the shaking earth and the split that ran right through it was more than enough, a black cloud of shadow-like wasps rising from the ground in a small wave and flying towards Baal... Baal jumps back with a scowl and whips his chain about him in a circle, the nimbus of darkness about him growing into a black flame that runs along the chain and dances in the air about him in a rough sphere Cleod_Hunter rises high up and lands a way from Baal, looking to watch him he turns and begins his sprint once more towards the city, rapidly approaching. The cloud of wasps close in around Baal, many getting caught in the spinning of the blade and chains dissolving in a black mist though more continue to rise from the ground the roots deep and many hungry for the kitsune, and affording a good diversion for Cleod... Baal continues to furiously fight off the wasps, casting a glance in Cleod's direction Cleod_Hunter doesn't stop his running, crouching lower and lower to the ground, his strides wide, the distance between him and his brother ever-growing. He eventually makes it to the edge of the city and disappears amongst the buildings and the wasps all suddenly stop their flight and crumble into dust... Baal recoils his chain with a snap as the wasps dissolve and gazes towards the city. He pauses to pull the dagger out of his leg and makes his way towards the city... (City Limits) Baal runs amidst the buildings, his form blurred as he moves Cleod_Hunter keeps himself hidden, watching Baal's movement down the streets. He starts to count in his head and pulls out a bandage from inside of his coat and cleanly starts to wrap up his hands covering the knuckles and palms that got bloodied from his being dragged over the ground. He does little about his somewhat bloodied nose concentrating more on his hands, watching Baal as he moves... Baal searches about, running up one street and down another, gradually homing in on his brother's location Cleod_Hunter waits for the opportune moment and he crouches low and leaps high up into the air dropping down a little and using a window ledge to push himself even higher drawing out both of his revolvers he turns and fires several shots of the blue incendiary rounds...Baal charges along the street, turning his sickle to intercept a couple of the rounds while he moves for cover... Cleod_Hunter catches his foot on another ledge and uses the momentum to leaps even higher up until he finally reaches the top. He grins down at Baal and yells from the top "Hurry it up, slow poke!" Baal spins about and unholsters a pistol of his own, a heavy looking revolver, and squeezes off a few high powered rounds in Cleod's direction Cleod_Hunter spins around and ducks low behind a wall leaning against it he quickly works his fingers to reload the revolver...tails flicking to and fro... Baal crouches and aims steadily, the last shot in his revolver crackling with some sort of dark energy eminating from the kitsune's aura, "Come on out, brother, come and meet your fate!" ( From above in the building that cleod was in a sound of surprise and anger echoes through the empty city... ) Baal aims upward and fires in the direction of the sound, the muzzle of the revolver releasing a bolt of crackling black energy with a low roar....the revolver itself dissolving into rust in the process ( the top floor of the building explodes outwards a portion of the building crashing down to the ground. No more sounds are heard... ) Baal stands and circles around the block, searching for any signs of his brother ( There's a rather singed coat over a slumped figure on the ground... ) Baal cautiously approaches the coat, once again drawing his sickle and chain, and lashes the chain across it.... ( the coat is pulled off, revealing a large chunk of rock and an incendiary grenade rolling towards you... ) Baal leaps back a few meters just as the grenade explodes into flames about him Cleod_Hunter stands atop one of the remains of a building watching what goes on below him. He clutches his bleeding shoulder, watching Baal a few moments and he turns and dashes away...deeper into the city... Baal roars with fury as the flames are blasted away from his body, riding on a spherical wave of force that slams into the surrounding buildings, shaking them. His coat smokes, tendrils of flame still curling the edges, his hair is singed in places, and he is surrounded by a cloud of rising smoke. Gritting his teeth, he delves deeper into the city, searching... Cleod_Hunter managed to get a good ways away from the scene, the lining of his coat draped over himself managing to absorb most of the blood from his wound. He hides away quietly deep inside of a building, various weapons strewn about himself. In the time that he had arrived before he had started work on himself he had set small metal balls along the floor throughout the building tucked into various corners offering him a hazy view of his surroundings while he works on himself, injecting himself with a stimpack and bandaging the wound... Baal stalks into the city center, looking about cautiously and seething with rage, his nimbus of dark fire growing all the more intense Cleod_Hunter sets both of his guns on his thighs as he sits leaned against a wall, small medkit lying in his lap. He applies several salves to the wound, managing to keep a straight face while he does so. He reaches up, a tube of glue in hand he applies it to the open wound and holds it shut with his fingers while the glue dries... Baal searches around, chain at the ready, trying to pick up a trail. His ears flick this way and that towards the slightest noise. His jacket and hair still smoke from the grenade. Cleod_Hunter finishes patching up his wound, face all concentration as he plots out the next step in the course of events to follow. He stands, gathering up all his equipment and tucking them into their appropriate places in his coat lining, and reaches down, drawing a smiley face with the remaining glue on the floor and finally jumping up into a hole in the ceiling without a sound... Baal blurs as he rushes towards the source of the noise, and hurls his sickle....the sickle whirls on its end of the chain, becoming like a buzzsaw crackling with dark energy, as it tears away a section of the wall where the noise was coming from.... Cleod_Hunter watches the sudden explosion of the wall one floor beneath him, dust billowing in everywhich direction. Using the noise of the crumbling architectur he feels his footing on the section of flooring he's on. Seems to be barely holding. He glances around himself, seeing the few spots where the piece of concrete ceiling he stands on is held. Just a few pieces of rebar... He kneels down and places his hands on the floor...waiting... Baal enters the room, a wave of force parting the cloud of dust and debris. He looks about the room, crouched, chain at the ready. Cleod_Hunter raises his PPG pistol as he stands, feeling confident in his footing. Taking careful aim at the first rebar, he fires a shot at it the high setting of the pistol cutting through the half-eroded metal. In a blur he spins, firing at the other ones, the floor beneath him crumbling and falling down. He tosses the PPG away and draws both of his revolver's hammers cocking... Baal's ears flatten as he hears the weapon's crackling discharge, he looks up to see the ceiling falling towards him and curses loudly Cleod_Hunter lands on the ground and rolls with the impact, shooting several rounds from his revolvers at the kitsune... Baal crouches on the floor, a bubble of force deflecting most of the falling debris...as he looks up again he cringes as bullets impact heavily with his shield.... Cleod_Hunter empties the two barrels and holsters them, crouching down, he reaches behind himself, drawing out two cat claws. With a growl the blades start to rust and crackle with energy as he charges.... Baal stands as soon as the bullets stop flying and he lashes upwards with his chain, aiming for the remaining section of floor upon which his brother stands Cleod_Hunter lunges down towards Baal once the floor beneath him is attacked and he falls down hand reaching out and gripping at the chain the sickle is attached to, being pulled directly towards his target, free arm holding the cat claws ready to strike out... Baal's eyes widen in surprise as his brother grabs the chain and comes at him....forced on the defensive again he raises the section of chain that he is still holding as a defense Cleod_Hunter soars towards Baal, seeing the chain being raises he releases and goes over Baal's head, claw coming down towards his face in passing... Baal turns his head as he sees that his defenses are about to be penetrated, and takes the ends of the claws down his face, a new set of grooves cris-crossing his old scars...he leaps back with a snarl of rage and snaps the loose end of the chain across the floor at Cleod's feet, the chain moving as if it has a life of its own, but its momentum weak in such close quarters Cleod_Hunter lands on the ground, tossing his claws on the side. The spinning chain, however slower, is still nonetheless effective sweeping him off his feet. He falls on his back, raising his right arm up, derringer popping out of his sleeve and into his palm...Baal lets out a hateful shriek as his brother falls and he lunges forward, sickle raised high, one eye blinded and blood flowing down the scarred side of his face.... Cleod_Hunter raises his derringer up at Baal, the gun's single bullet barely larger than a pea, and fires a single shot towards Baal's other eye... Baal stumbles back as the gun fires, his head thrown back as the bullet hits....he howls in agony, both eyes now clenched shut and bleeding Cleod_Hunter holds his gun, still poited up at Baal's face as he writhes back and forth above him. Cleod reaches up and catches a few drops of blood in his palm and he concentrates on it watching it fizzle into smoke. He stands up and looks over Baal a second before balling a fist and swinging at his muzzle... Baal steps back, leaning his head to the side to avoid the brunt of the blow, only getting grazed slightly. He responds with a chain-wrapped fist thrown at Cleod's head. Cleod_Hunter ducks down low, moving in an arcing footsweep aimed at Baal's ankles... Baal leaps to avoid the sweep, taking the opportunity to throw an awkward midair kick at Cleod Cleod_Hunter feels the kick strike his head which snaps backwards sending him on his back. He uses the momentum to raise his steel-toe boot up to kick Baal in the groin... Baal has little chance to come down and regain his footing before he takes a boot to the groin. He lands in sprawled crouch, one hand supporting his weight, as he sputters and gasps. Cleod_Hunter wastes no time. He kippups to regain his footing in a crouch, and takes half a step forward, raising his other boot to deliver a sharp kick aimed at Baal's head. Baal raises his chain reflexively to intercept the kick, softening its impact against his head and attempting to wrap around his ankle Cleod_Hunter lets himself fall down to the ground, turning his body to pull Baal parallel to himself, leaning forward to punch at one of his elbows with the butt of his palm... Baal's arm is knocked out from under him by Cleod's punch and he falls to the ground but promptly goes into a roll to distance himself and prepares to spring to his feet Cleod_Hunter takes the same opportunity to roll over to one of his revolvers, picking it up and emptying out the shells, he takes a speedloader and drops new shells inside of it and rolls to the other side of the room... Baal rolls and springs to his feet in a crouch, dropping his chain and drawsing a pair of semiautomatic pistols, spraying fire across the room Cleod_Hunter rolls down, ducking behind a piece of fallen ceiling, picking up his other revolver and loading it much in the same fashion. He starts to charge out towards him when a VERY loud metallic groan tears through the floor of the room...Baal stumbles as he begins to lose his footing as the floor buckles beneath him Cleod_Hunter starts to reach out to grab something just as the floor beneath the two of them collapses down to the floor beneath them with a *WHAM!*. Only a half second is given before that floor gives too... Baal curses and is laid flat as the floor upon which he is standing collapses down upon the level beneath it, the remaining rounds in his pistols firing wildly in different directions Cleod_Hunter crouches down low to keep his balance on the falling floors, watching the windows flashing past and counting whilst doing his best to avoid being shot by Baal as they descend further... The cloudless sky fills with dust and sand as a hefty gust of wind kicks up. Baal tosses aside his spent pistols and calls his chain back to him; it wraps snakelike about his torso and arms and he crouches, preparing to spring.... Cleod_Hunter presses his hands to the ground, muttering to himself, the sounds of an incantation almost drowned out by the crashing of concrete around them, and he springs through an opening rocketing towards the ground... Baal tosses one end of his chain upwards, snaring it around a girder to stop his fall, leaving him dangling in the shaft Cleod_Hunter continues his descent towards the ground, gathering speed, his eyes closed and his incantation being muttered faster and faster before in a sudden explosion of blood from his back he sprouts two enormous wings spanning 40 feet on either side, the wind catching him. He lets out a howl of pain, grinding his teeth together and catches his balance, gliding towards the other side of town, down Verta Street... Baal listens as the floors of the building finish their collapse, filling the air with dust. He senses his brother getting away from him again and snarls, climbing out of a window of the ruined building and leaping to the street below, renewing his search (Verta Street) Cleod_Hunter has gained great altitude in the strong winds that blast through here, keeping as high as he can, heading in a direction with purpose...towards the overpass Baal charges along the street, not letting his blindness hamper his pursuit....with a sudden burst of speed he heads for one of the ruined skyscrapers, running up it's side as if it were level ground, and gaining speed all the way as his nimbus of black fire grows more intense....as he reaches the broken top of the tower he vaults himself into the air, letting his momentum take him high above the city and he lashes outward with his sickle towards where he senses his brother flying...... Cleod_Hunter hears that sudden rush of wind moving towards him and he veers off to the left, then brings his wings flat agaist his body, dropping towards the ground, gaining speed before he spreads his wings again, the momentum and the wind sending him rocketing upwards, straight at Baal... Baal guides his sickle in a broad arc, blade spinning like a buzzsaw, trying to hit Cleod before he can fly inside of its reach Cleod_Hunter tries to catch himself in flight, but his maneuverability is clumsy at best. The blade hits his leg full force, the sickle planting deep in his thigh. He snarls and grabs Baal's chain, pulling at it violently as he once again starts to fall... Baal grins triumphantly as his blade strikes home....however his upward momentum is spent and he is yanked sharply off course by his brother's descent. Cleod_Hunter raises hand-over-hand to yank Baal towards himself, growling loudly, their fall gaining in speed... Baal snarls as he senses Cleod getting closer, one hand letting go of his chain and pulling a dagger from a sheath on his thigh.... Cleod_Hunter waits until he gets within 6 feet of Baal, and he reaches down, tearing the sickle out of his thigh and with full force sends the blade spining at Baal before he turns, wings unfurling and his speed drastically slows, though his balance very unsteady... Baal rolls in freefall as his own blade is sent flying at him, deeply nicking a shoulder along the way. He continues plummeting as Cleod rapidly moves out of his reach.... Cleod_Hunter focuses on the direction he's heading, going for the overpass... (Highway Overpass) Baal approaches the overpass slowly, battered and bloody, chain and blade at the ready Cleod_Hunter glides about 50 feet above the ground, moving slower now towards the bridge Baal shouts "You're not getting away from me ever again!!" and charges forward towards the bridge, leaping upwards and lashing out with the weighted end of his chain. Cleod_Hunter suddenly dips downwards, towards the bridge, the chain going over him... (Desert Bridge) Cleod_Hunter drops down towards the ground, landing with a spray of blood in everywhich direction into a crouch, his damaged leg's knee resting on the ground. His wigs slowly droop down aroud himself and he looks up sharply, a look of absoplute anger and rage on his face Baal lands on the opposite end of the bridge, chain coiling up around him as he stalks towards Cleod, cackling madly, "No more running, brother. All those millennia of hunting are over now....now I'm going go kill you at last!" Cleod_Hunter slowly rises to his feet, wings retracting into his back, a loud growl growing in his chest. His hands moving down to hover over the handles of his falcatas... Baal crouches, answering with a hellish growl of his own...sickle held at chest level and weighted chain, crackling with dark energy, twirling through the air with an ominous hum Cleod_Hunter starts to crouch down lower towards the ground, his eyes filling up completely with that inky blackness. The blood on the ground around him that was shed suddenly reverses it's flow, moving back towards himself. His hands close on the handles of the falcatas, and he slowly draws them, revealing every inch of the blades, covered in the dried blood of his fallen foes... Baal cackles as he senses Cleod's transformation, "Finally, you stop denying what you really are.....now come on, let's dance." Cleod_Hunter smiles, his voice suddenly pitched much deeper than before speaks, less mumbly, and much smoother "I'm not finished. Bitch." The clothing he's wearing suddenly smoking and cindering to ash. Small strands of a red material looking much like bloody sinew starts to grow out of his wrists...surrounding his hands, binding them around his blades. All of his tails start to shapeshift...surrounding his waist in a black material... Baal snarls as he senses the change in Cleod, preparing himself to attack but still strangely facinated by what his brother is turning into Cleod_Hunter's transformation quite suddely stops. The red strands starting to go back into his hands, his etire body growing darker, as though a shadow were growing over him, his own shadow simultaneously moving towards Baal "I'm hungry..." Baal's face lights up into an expression of fear mixed with elation and he shouts, "Come and get me then!!" and throws his chain at the shadowy form Cleod_Hunter ducks down, raising an arm using that and the blade to coil around the chain. Within a few seconds it starts to get grayed around the edges. His smile grows on his face, stretching it unnaturally wide, showing much more sharper and pointy teeth than it should "FEED ME!" His shadow moving even faster towards his brother. Baal's aura grows wild, enveloping him in darkness, and he charges into Cleod with an incoherent roar Cleod_Hunter's smiling form dissolves into thousands of shadowy flies ad dissipates. The 'shadow', now behind Baal, rises up and forms into Cleod. He leans forward behind Baal, swinging his Falcatas in a swift scissors-motion at his midsection...Baal is staggered by the attack, broad wounds opening over his chest.....he turns and sweeps with his blade with a shriek.... Cleod_Hunter leans back far from the attackswinging oe of his blades, aiming to hook behind oe of Baal's legs, the other one swinging down at his head from above... Baal blocks the upward attack with his chain but takes a deep cut to his leg.... Cleod_Hunter pulls the blade at Baal's leg towards himself, trying to scoop Baal off his feet... Baal turns into the attack, dropping and rolling; his chain snaking about him in an attempt to entangle Cleod Cleod_Hunter leaps up into the air, and back down, aiming to slam his boots down on the chain to pin it on the road... Baal snarls as he realizes that his chain is pinned....now unable to get enough of it free to make an attack he's left using it in an increasingly feeble defense. Cleod_Hunter lets out a loud roar as he leans back and hurls his two falcatas at Baal, the two blades spinning in synch, crossing over eachother, flying straight at Baal's neck at a frightening speed... Baal is distracted as he still tries to regain control of his chain...he manages to raise the sickle to block one of the falcatas but the other one slips through, burying itself deeply in the base of his neck... Cleod_Hunter wastes no time, ignoring the overwhelming pain of his leg and charges at Baal, running atop the length of the chain. The other falcata sent askew returns to him, and he reaches up, catching it and swinging it down sharply at the chain... Baal gasps for air only to release a mouthfull of blood down his chin and neck....sensing Cleod's approach he drops the chain and pulls a wickedly curved shortsword from inside his tattered jacket and thrusts upwards Cleod_Hunter gets the full brunt of the attack, the sword thrusting through his left shoulder and through the back with a sickening pop. He roars and does a flip forward, the back heel of his boot aimed at Baal's head, his still good arm reaching to simultaneously yank out the falcata blade embedded in Baal's neck, the former blade now on the ground. Baal, having thrown himself entirely into the thrusting attack, has no defense to offer and takes Cleod's boot hard to his head, snapping his head back....the falhata in his neck is pulled free and unleases a torrent of blood down the front of his body... Cleod_Hunter lands on his feet and gruts. The pain and blood loss starting to catch up to him despite the insanely high amout of adrenaline pumping through him...yet he doesn't relent. He drops one of his falcatas, having only one good arm to use and raises his arm up, swinging the blade down at Baal's neck with all of his strength... Baal wavers where he sits, dizzy from blood loss and choking on the blood filling his lungs...his aura flares into a greater intensity than before, blood evaporating off of him and joining the aura as he attempts a last ditch attack using the bridge itself...only to have the falcata pass smoothly through his neck, cleaving it from his body.... Cleod_Hunter throws his falcata to the side, drawing it out and pointing it at Baal's chest, firing round after round into him. He's screaming by this point, each round exploding in Baal's chest with a heart-jilting THUD reverberating through the structure with every shot fired. He empties all the rounds into him, tosses the gun to the side and drops to his knees, propped on either side of Baal's chest. He draws out a single incendiary grenade, pulls the pin and punches it into Baal's chest, before lifting his body up and hurling it over the bridge railing... Baal's body falls over the edge, still crackling with dark power, and plummets into the distance far below, finally exploding, sending a foul wind shrieking upwards about the bridge and into the sky Cleod_Hunter shudders as the wave of dark energies sweep around him, distorting his view for a long moment before it passes. He shudders and takes several long and slow breaths, reaching out and grabbing Baal's severed head by the hair, lifting it up... Baal's head withers as it's aura of chaos fades, becoming shrivelled and skeletal then finally crumbling into dust, blowing away in the wind with a final sigh of defeat. Cleod_Hunter looks around himself quietly...his eyes clearing back to that frosty blue. He takes several slow breaths closes his eyes, and smiles before passing out in a pool of his own blood.